The Experement
by X-x-I-Quit-x-X
Summary: Bella is owned by a science program run by NASA. When Carlisle needs a test body, What will happen to test body number 11094Y85? Rated T for language.
1. Because i need one!

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Ever since we were born, we were told that Lying is bad, That nothing good comes from lying.

'Honesty is the best policy.'

'Honesty is the first chapter of the book of wisdom.'

' I chopped down the cherry tree'

_Right._

I'm Isabella Swan, Test body number 11094Y85 And I'm a rent out test body in an undercover science company, owned by NASA.

Basically, My body is rented out to a number of scientists and doctors across the world to run tests and do experiments, using my body as a giant guinea pig.

But, some people ask how I survive all these unsteady experiments and tests that could _kill _me.

Well all the other test bodies including mine are charged by batteries.

No, I'm not a robot, I just had my blood pumped out and replaced with an artificial substitute mixed with plutonium. When we are hooked up to these machines, the plutonium in our systems heat up and give us kinda like an impenetrable immune system.

There are over a million test bodies that are held here.

It's really not a bad job, they feed you, treat you like a real person, and you get paid a shit load every month.

The only bad part is, if there's something wrong with you when you come back, like your some mutant creature, you either have to stay with the family, or be slaughtered.

Your choice.

No pressure or anything.

"Test Body number 11094Y85, you are wanted in the main office" The speaker phone said.

Great.

That can either mean im getting killed or someone needs my body.

"Well. Carry on" Rob said.

Rob is test body number 14332W6P, A.K.A. my best friend here.

"Oh shut up. Before I unhook your machine." I siad eyeing the clips hooked to his ears, fingers, and toes.

He started saying something but then the machine beeped, telling him to hold still.

I walked into the main office and saw Mr. Mallory sitting in his desk.

Mr. Mallory was a stout man, with a fedora hat and Italian suit.

"Ahh, hello number 11094Y85, pleasure seeing you here" He said, holding out his hand.

"At ease, Sir" I said , shaking is tubby hand.

He sat back and sighed.

"Well, we have a new assignment for you" he said, folding his hands on his desk.

(Edward's P.O.V.)

"But I need one by Thursday!" Carlisle said, glaring at the tree's across the river.

"_Sir, we can try, but there are no promises that I can get you a test body by then. It is Tuesday you know."_

"Okay, thank you so much for your help." he said, rubbing his temples.

Carlisle walked in the door "That was Mr. Mallory, you know Edward, from NASA?"

"Yes. Why do you need a test body?" I asked, taking a seat in his office.

"Im working on a new experiment that cannot be tested on an animal. I plan to have the body here by Thursday and start the experiment on Friday." He said, pointing to his calendar spread out on his desk "It will be a three week long wait until I can tell if it's working, and if it is, we will keep it here for seven months to let the experiment continue maturing and stabilizing, then I will show it to the science committee to determine if we have a new species. If my experiment doesn't work, well then we'll just send it back to witch it came from"

"Hm….. Carlisle are you sure about this? You do know that, if by some miraculous coincidence, it works we have to keep it." I said. I didn't think Carlisle new what he was getting himself into. Plus, seven months? Isn't is 5,000$ per month?

"Yes, my son, I'm completely aware of that fact. And if we do just so happen to stumble across success, then Esme and I are willing to take her in." He said.

Just then the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Carlisle said into the receiver. He pressed to speaker button and kept on filling out his calendar

"_Mr. Cullen? This is . We have the perfect test body for your specifications. But I'm afraid she's female. Is that alright?" _

Carlisle's eyes widened and he thought:

_Female?…… I guess…I guess that would be okay…hmm…_

"Yes sir, that's perfectly fine Mr. Mallrie. Im sorry for the picky specifications. When can she be here?" He asked into the receiver.

"_I can have here there by Thursday night. No earlier. Sorry"_

"Hmm….. Okay. Thank you _so _much. Goodbye now." He said. Hanging up the phone.

"Well son. Let the fun begin."

_Good Good…… I really like this one. Even I , The author, can't wait for the next chapter._


	2. because im pretty

(Bella P.O.V)

"A new assignment you say?" I said, taking a seat in the big, black chair.

"Yes, Ma'am. You leave tonight." He said, handing me a passport and a plane ticket.

"Your car is outside" he said, waving me away.

(Edward's P.O.V.)

The test body will be here at 8:00.

It's currently 6:00 and Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were currently sanitizing the whole entire house.

"I don't get it. Why do we have to do this for a stupid _test body?_ That might not even work." Rosalie said, mopping the floors with straight bleach.

"Well honey, Carlisle's job depends on this experiment, so don't question his doings." Esme said, bleaching all the utensils.

It smelt strong.

Carlisle came down the stairs and called our attention.

"Okay guys. When the experiment is over at the end of the 7 month period, im not sure if she will be stable or not. All I know is that she will be over 50 times stronger than us, and a little but… erm… irritated"

"How irritated?" Emmett said, resting his hands on the broom he was holding, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ehh…. About…. "Im gonna bite your head off if you so much as look at me" he said, smiling when Emmett widened his eyes.

"Now. She will be here in exactly two hours and I have to work on the holding chamber. Edward, come help me, yes?" he said walking up the stairs.

"Comin'" I said.

"Oh… and Emmett? Why don't you come to ." He said

Emmett and myself walked up the stairs and into Carlisle's lab to see a giant tank, like the ones you see on those alien movies, but bigger. About the size of an overly sized coffin.

"What' with the giant fishy tank?" Emmett said, pointing to the tank.

Carlisle chuckled and said,

"Emmett that's a holding tank, for the experiment." he said, measuring it again

"Oh"

~(2 hours later)~

Everyone was in overdrive, vacuuming, spraying air freshener, putting last second touches before the doorbell rang.

Carlisle went to the door to see a girl, and a French man, her driver.

The girl was absolutely stunning.

Her hair was straight as rods and bleach blond, and perched on her haed, was a small tiara, tilted to the side.

She wore ultra skinny jeans and a long, black, form fitting top with a white bow on the front. She had a black leather jacket, gray scarf, black gloves, and 5 inch black boots with fur.

But the plutonium in her system turned her eyes an astonishing color of green.

(pic on profile)

Alice was looking at her like someone out ranked her in style by a long shot.

_What the hell! She is sooo much prettier than me! A human! A HUMAN TSET BODY! - Rosalie_

_Oh My goshness! She has got to loan me those boots! Ohh and that jacket! - Alice_

_She's such a beautiful young woman. - Esme_

_Ah, just the right height! Well, minus five inches…because of the boots…- Carlisle_

_Hmm……- Jasper_

_Rosalie Rosalie Rosalie - Emmett_

"Merci, vous pouvez partir main tenant" She said in perfect French to the man who was still at the door. ( it means 'Thank you, you can leave now')

"Oui, je vous souhaite la chance et l'espoir pour vous voir encore. Bon au revoir maintenant. " He said to her, smiling at the others as he closed the door.( it means 'Yes, I wish you luck and the hope to see you again. Good good-bye now.')

"Hello … Uhm… dear, what do you go by?" Esme said, walking closer to the girl, Holding out her hand.

She took off her glove and smiled, shaking Esme's hand she said "Im terribly sorry for disclosing you from the conversation, it's just that Jack doesn't speak English. My name is Bella, The test body that a…." She looked at the ceiling, trying to remember. She took a piece of paper from her pocket and read from perfect handwriting " A Dr. Cullen? _Ah. _Yes." She said walking to Carlisle to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you _Bella_." Rosalie said, sneering Bella's name like it was a dirty word

Bella looked Rosalie up and down and said in a flat tone:

"Charmed. _Rosalie._"

She walked over to where she was standing before and looked at all of us, clicking us off and asking for names.

She pointed to alice first

"Alice! Your new bff!"

"Emmett, at your service nice lady!"

"Jasper, Hi"

"Esme, Welcome to our home."

"Carlisle. Pleasure to meet you"

"Rosalie, And im still the prettiest." Bella rolled her eyes.

She looked at me and said

"WAIT! Don't tell me! Uhm… Edwin…Oliver… EDWARD! I've heard of you." she said, pointing.

Everyone started laughing.

"If you'll step into my office Bella, I have some papers for you to sign" Carlisle said, taking her coat.

Once They were out of the room, Every on glared at Rosalie.

"What? Im still the prettiest." She said, applying more lip gloss.

Then, Alice snapped.

She jumped at Rosalie, tackling her to the ground.

They punched and screamed.

Bella came down and simply said Alice's name and Alice turned to look at Bella.

Bella fabricated the perfect distraction.

"Can I do your makeup?" Bella asked Alice, tilting her head, ever so slightly.

Alice jumped off of Rosalie and ran at full speed up to Bella.

(Alice P.O.V.)

Oh my gosh I fuckin hate Rosalie.

But the undiluted love everyone ,except for Rosalie, feels toward Bella makes up for it.

Once I got to her side, she took my hand a smiled at me.

I love her!

We walked up to the master bath and I sat in the chair.

"Oh my gosh, I love your hair it's so short and spiky I love it" She said fluffing my hair

"Oh! Thank you! You're the only one who ever comments on my hair except for Jazzy!"

"Well I think it's gorgeous. And anyone who bashes your style will be dead meat ROSALIE."

Then we started laughing and the growl from downstairs.

~(two hours later)~

Omg! I look soooo good with long hair!

Bella had some 18 inch long black extensions in her bag and she glues them to the roots of my scalp.

She did my makeup heavy, and black and gave me deep red lipstick.

_DAMN_

"Bella are you ready to- Oh my goodness Alice, you look….. Amazing" Carlisle said, opening the door.

"Thanks. Bella did it! She's my best friend!" I said, hugging Bella's slim, fit waist. My arms overlapped.

"You can keep the extensions Ally. My hair is too long for them anyway."

"Oh! Thank you!" I said, playing with the ends

"Okay, Yes Carlisle im ready."

Bella walked over to Carlisle and then she stripped down to her bathing suit she was wearing under her cloths.

She stepped into the tank with a little help from Emmett, ( A.K.A., he fully lifted her into the tank, and closed the 2 ton lid.

Carlisle shut off the lights and switched on a light the hung directly over the tank. The whole family watched and two robotic arms came down and rested above her shoulders.

"Now Bella can you hear me?" Carlisle said to her.

'what?' she mouthed.

"Oookaaayy…." He grabbed a white board and a dry erase marker and wrote:

'I'm going to inject you with a sedative to put you to sleep for the first 3½ months. Okay?'

She just noticed.

He nodded and pressed the button. Fluid that smelt like Clorox mixed with bleach started to fill the tank.

Just when she started to float, he injected the sedative, and she was instantly asleep.

The temperature on the thermometer on the panel of the tank red 43 degrease.

After about , four minutes, the tank was full.

Let the experiment begin.


	3. Because She's dangerous

(Edward P.O.V.)

~Month 1~

Well, Nothing has really happened except for the occasional twitch, or the subtle change in height.

Her hair is now completely white with the smallest hint of another color change.

Alice has been freaking out. Dry sobbing for her new sister, And Esme is an emotional wreck because two days after the first injection, she had a life threatening seizure.

_~Flashback~_

_Carlisle were sitting in the experiment room, watching her just float in the water with tubes connected to her vital veins._

_Out of nowhere, she just started shaking, twitching and withering in agony. _

"_Carlisle! Do something!" I screamed, checking her vitals._

"_NO! This is a crucial part of the transformation and it wont be the only one! YOU MUSTNT STOP THE SEIZURE!" He said, pulling on my elbow._

_When the seizure was over, her hair was impossibly lighter as it sprawled out behind her like a white blond cloud._

_And she was just taller that Rosalie now._

_Her heart rate was slowing down to the normal rate._

_~End Flashback~_

Carlisle said that it would be more and more frightening every time the seizure came, but there was nothing we can do.

(Alice P.O.V.)

~(Month 2)~

The change in skin color is starting now, but I didn't think this would happen….

After the second seizure, her skin was a faint pink color and there were two bumps In between her shoulder blades.

In the beginning the 'water' in the tank was at freezing temperatures, but now, the tank radiated heat like it was a space heater and the water in the tank was 207 degrees.

Her Hair color changed again. Now it was a dull gray.

Carlisle said that it would turn black in the next two weeks.

But Carlisle doesn't think she will be stable enough to walk without killing us.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and himself built another room on the north side of the house. 

The room is basically just a big glass box with a giant cage in the exact center. 

Poor girl, she's going to be treated like an animal.

It's a good thing we live in the middle of the forest or this couldn't be done.

(Jasper P.O.V.)

(Month 3)

Wow.

This erm.. 'girl' frightens me.

Her skin had blotches of red on her legs, arms, and neck. Her hair grew out to the back of her thighs and now looks like some one pored ink on her hair. There are two very prominent bumps between her shoulder blades.

Carlisle came down the stairs and said. "Okay. As I was reading her charts, there is much more heat in her veins than normal. She will be much _much _stronger than even the strongest vampire. She's about Jasper's height."

When he finished his ramble, the was a faint _rip _from upstairs.

Uh-oh.

(Edward P.O.V.)

We all ran up the stairs and looked at the tank. 

Oh my dear God.

From the bumps on her shoulder blades had erupted into huge, black, feathery wings. 

Each wing was about three yards in diameter.

Well……

"Hmm…… good, good just as I hoped." Carlisle said, Writing on his clip board.

"What is she, Carlisle?" I said, as he waved the others away.

"Well….. I don't think I should tell you…." he said…

"Carlisle." I said, in a stern voice.

He looked at me, then her, then me, then her, then me again.

"She's…. She's a Death Consumer."

_DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!_

_Review Plzzz!!!!!!!!_


	4. Because She's Hurt!

(Edward P.O.V. , Month 7)

Well…..

_Not _what we expected.

Today is that last day of month 7.

She's 'supposed' to wake up _aannyy _minute now.

Any minute….

Sigh….

Yupp…

_CRASH! _"FUCK! Any Minute now!" Carlisle screamed.

Told you….

A few minutes later, Carlisle came down stairs andtold us some disturbing news.

He looked mad. And his voice sounded soooo stressed.

"Okay! There are rules! In about, 2 minutes, she will wake up. Now, Rule one, No one. And I mean NO ONE! Is to make eye contact with her. Don't look at her, don't glance at her, Don't _think _about her, Got it?" he said eyeing Esme, Myself, And Alice

"Rule 2, She is simply a weapon. Not a friend, Not a daughter, Not an acquaintance. She is to be used in an EMERGANCY situation, or for means of transportation. Got it?"

"Rule three, In a month, when she can change her skin color, and pull in her wings, She will go to school with you, AS A BODY GUARD! Alice, you said kids were throwing stuff at you? And Rosalie, same thing? Well, she's here to stop that from happening. She is not to make friends, Eye contact, Or speak to anyone! Got it?" He said through clenched teeth.

"WHAT?" Alice screeched.

But she was cut short.

The roar of what sounded like an enraged lion submerged in water came from upstairs.

"Finally…" Carlisle mumbled.

He, Emmett, Jasper, and myself ran upstairs and Emmett immediately removed to top and pulled her out of the tank, but she slipped and fell on the floor, making a loud _THUMP_.

But then, she opened her eyes to revel she just had two blank spots. Just two black holes.

And they were bleeding.

She growled at me, the she roared at me, and pounced, sending us through floor, into the Living room where the girls sat.

I held my hand on her shoulders, trying to stop her from sucking the life out of me.

"Ladies" I grunted, nodding at them as they all cowered up in the farthest corner.

Jasper flew out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground.

"EDWARD! GRAB HER!" he said as she put her open mouth above his and then some black smoke floated out of his mouth into hers. His eyes rolled and he started to close his eyes.

"NO!" I screamed, and tackled her off him before he could close his eyes.

We flew out the back window toward the enclosure that was supposed to keep her.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed.

He came out and opened the door to the room, and opened the cage.

"JUST THROW HER IN! SHE'L BE FINE!" he screamed.

So I did.

And she banged against the back of the cage. Carlisle shut the cage door and beckoned me forward.

I walked inside of the room, and stared at the cage. She was holding one of her wings.

Had I hurt her?

Oh my god.

I did.

I walked over to the edge of the cage.

A low rumble coming from her vibrated the cage. I walked over to the corner where she sat and stopped.

"She's not to be your friend Edward." Carlisle said.

"She's hurt." I said, Still looking at her wing.

He said nothing.

The steady rumbling was still going at a steady pace.

I just realized what a beautiful creature she was.

Her skin was the most brilliant shade of red, she had a tail with a black spear at the end and fangs about 2 inches long. Her hair was still at the back of her thighs and her injured wing was cradled between her arms.

The rumble had stopped now she was just eyeing me, with her other wing wrapped around her torso. She was petting her wing, and her eyes started to come back. They were the prettiest color of silver.

"It's okay, im not going to hurt you. It's Edward, remember?" I said holding my hand out.

Carlisle slid the first aid kit toward me and I pointed to her wing.

"Can I look?" I asked.

She looked at me and hesitantly slid her injured wing through the bars. It was bent, and fluffed a little.

"Im so sorry…" I looked at Carlisle, not knowing what to call her.

"She's a new species, so I named her the Jabberwocky. Not like the dragon, it's a new form. You can name her…" he said, scratching his lip and looking away.

I touched her wing for the first time. It felt like petting a black cat. So soft, and plush.

The wing shook and quivered in pain, and she whimpered.

I took the first aid kit and took out the gauze. I straightened her wing. She hissed and growled. I wrapped the gauze around it, making a dent in the plush feathers.

"There you go….. Jade…" I said. I always liked that color.. Jade…

She pulled her wing back and bowed her head.

I bowed back and walked out of the sound proof room, shut and locked the door, and went inside.

But the creature outside kept me from relaxing.

_How was that? Can you PLEASE review? For me?_


	5. Because she's our sister

(Edward P.O.V.)

Well, it's been a week since Jade come out of coma.

She knows all of our names, but she only trusts me, Emmett, and Jasper.

She trusts me and Jasper because we get the joy of training her because Rosalie's child/husband went into the cage and got mauled.

But then he apologized, she gave nod of approval, and now we're the thickest of thieves.

She can speak, but she chooses not to. She nods as a yes, scowls as a no, and smirks for an 'I told you I could'.

When we're training, no one is aloud to be outside, except for the butler, Martial, She likes him.

The women and Carlisle absolutely cannot come outside while we are training.

It's a rule.

"Okay jade, Zaih!" I said and she went into a crouch so some one could climb on her back.

We made up a language.

Zaih = Down

Yah = Dive

Yah + Zaih = Dive Down

You get the hang of it.

Because she did.

Jasper climbed on her back and screamed:

"SHAE!" And she took off after backing up two steps and launching into the air

Shae means up.

Incase you didn't catch on.

They flew through the air, Jasper commanding her to fly in separate directions.

Joh = Left

Omie = Right

Zaih = Down

Shae = Up

Yah = Dive

They flew, but somewhere, something went wrong.

Oh no.

Not now….

Alice decided to be noble and walk out side to scream at Jasper to get down.

"JASPER! YOU GE-" She got half way through her sentence before I tackled her to the ground.

"Shut up! What the fuck are you doing? She's going to-" I stopped and stared up at the two flying companions.

"What Edward? Wha-"

"GET INSIDE!" I said, literally throwing her in the house.

Jade had completely dropped Jasper in a tree to protect him from the 'threat', and was now diving at full speed toward the ground where Alice had stood.

"SHAE! SHAE JADE SHAE!" I screamed, telling her to go up.

But she was already to close to the ground.

She crashed, sending me, Emmett and half of the landscape flying in 2 million directions. A loud crash could be heard, like two boulders crashing into each other at 90 mph.

Once everything had settled, Jade jumped up like she had just stumbled over her foot. She picked me and Emmett up off the ground and closed her wings around us. She looked around for Alice, made sure the door was closed and locked all five times before letting us go.

She went to go get jasper, while taking Emmett with her.

"Well Alice, how proud are you? Hm?" I said, flinging the door open, and probably breaking it.

"Edward, she didn't mean it she-" Esme said walking over to touch my shoulder.

"NO! She could have gotten Jade killed!" Jasper said, after putting her back in her cage.

"Jasper! How could you take that _thing's _Side!" Alice said, giving Jasper the googole eyes she claimed to be master at. Emmett walked in then, after fixing the landscaping. How long had we been arguing?

"The thing? THE THING? Oh wow Alice, see this is why I was afraid to train Jade, because im married to a jealous bitch. Oh wait….." He said, walking up to her.

"I want a divorce." He said, shoving divorce papers at her.

Me, Emmett, and Jasper walked over to where jade was laying on the bottom of her cage.

We walked in and sat on the floor. She looked up, smiled showing her now four inch fangs.

She sat up, spread her wings, and started to pick little dirt rocks from the plush feathers.

We laughed and went to help our new sister.

Hmm…. New sister… that's…….nice.

"Hey Jade you know your our sister now, right?" I said, Emmett and Jasper looked at her and smiled.

"Sister?" She said in a voice so luscious it could melt diamonds. But it was rough with, well, what she was, and emotion. It was like Kim Kardashian with a small nasal cold.

"Yep. One of a kind" Jasper said, popping the "p".

She blinked and two bloody tears rolled down her deep red cheeks, she pulled her lips in and closed her eyes so tight, you could see her long, black eyelashes on her cheekbones.

We all hugged her, but then she hissed.

And an unexpected voice chimed in.

"You take your claws off him"

_DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy (:_


End file.
